tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shattered Glass TP
TP Name: Shattered Glass TP Primary Characters: Ace (SG), Air Raid, Ansatsusha (SG), Aria (SG), Artemis (SG), Astrotrain (SG), Barbecue (SG), Blaster, Blazter (SG), Blizzard, Brawn (SG), Bug Bite (SG), Buster, Buster Witwicky (SG), Cain (SG), Carly Banas (SG), Chip Chase (SG), Circuit Breaker, Cobra Commander (SG), Cosmos (SG), Cuffs (SG), Dead End (SG), Deadline (SG), Deathsaurus (SG), Destro, Dr. Over-Kill (SG), Duchess (SG), Dust Devil, Ebony (SG), Flint, Gears (SG), General Flagg (SG), General Flint (SG), Goldbug (SG), Growler (SG), Gung-Ho (SG), Hound (SG), Huffer (SG), Ingenue (SG), Jazz (SG), Jetfire, Jetfire (SG), Jimmy Flagg (SG), Junkheap (SG), Kamakura (SG), Lowdown (SG), Lt Bludd (SG), Lifeline, Mainframe (SG), Major Bludd, Mal-Feasance, Megatron, Megatron (SG), Melinda Lossman (SG), Mockingbird, Mesocyclone, Old One (SG), Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime (SG), Over Kill, Perceptor (SG), Professor Arkeville (SG), Prof. Razorclaw, Prowl, Psyche-Out, Psych-out (SG), Ravage (SG), Ratchet (SG), Raven, Reflector (SG), Sandstorm (SG), Scott Bludd (SG), Scourge (SG), Sephie Beller, Shockwave (SG), Silverbolt, Silverbolt (SG), Skyfire, Skyfire (SG), Slugfest (SG), Snake-Eyes (SG), Snoop, Snoop (SG), Soundwave (SG), Sparkplug (SG), Spike, Spike Witwicky (SG), Stalker, Stalker (SG), Starscream (SG), Stormfront (SG), Stormwind, Taifeng (SG), Tasinia (SG), Temera (SG), Thundercracker (SG), Tomahawk (SG), Tonka (SG), Tunnel Rat (SG), Turborat, Typhoon, Ultra Magnus (SG), Xamot and Tomax (SG), Shattered Glass characters ;Complete list of Shattered Glass characters '''Primary Factions:' Autobots, Cobra, Decepticons, G.I. Joe, Junkions (SG) Primary Location: Cybertron, Earth Date: 2009 - 2013 On a world known as Cybertron, a ruthless and cruel tyrant prepares his army for an all-out attack. Their destination: a planet rich in resources, known as Earth! Only a small band of rebels stands between this evil warlord and his plans for universal conquest. If these brave soldiers are unable to stop the attack, then there will be nothing to prevent this shattered universe from falling victim to the maniacal Optimus Prime and his evil legion of... Autobots? This is a truly malformed universe, where the Decepticons are heroic and the Autobots are evil! The battle lines are drawn and a new champion will emerge. A young and noble Decepticon will stand up and fight for freedom, the freedom which is the right of all Transformers! Advising him will be his trusted lieutenant Starscream and his fellow virtuous Decepticons. They will fight to the very last to stop the spread of Optimus Prime's tyranny! History ;For the main article, see Shattered Glass history Pre-TP The Bots are nearing completion of [[Ark (SG)|the Ark]], and are readying for launch. The Cons are gearing up to stop them, starting with an assault on the Ark's launchpad. Scouts from both sides have been sent to Earth, where they've gained the notice of G.I. Joe, Professor Arkeville, and the Witwicky brothers. Cobra has recently relocated to Springfield, and is hoping to now live at peace... MUX History The Old One arrived on Cybertron in a flash of light in September of 2009, observed only by Turborat. Since then he has been seen in Polyhex, and has travelled to Earth, bringing Turborat with him. He infiltrated Autobot City, posing as this world's Alpha Trion, and gained access to Wheeljack's lab. In early 2010, the Decepticons staged a daring attack on the Autobots' stronghold in Iacon, destroying Iacon's launchpad and severely damaging the Ark, in hopes of delaying the Autobots' attack on Earth until after Cybertron enters the Plait Expanse, trapping the Autobots there. Meanwhile, back on Earth, General Flint and the G.I. Joes became aware of the Autobot and Decepticon advanced scouts on Earth. They captured Buster and Spike Witwicky to try to track down their former ally Goldbug, and hunted Skyfire, who only narrowly escaped an attack by Ace and Gung-Ho. In February of 2010, Alpha Trion discovered Old One in Wheeljack's lab. The Old One slashed Trion across the chest and activated a copy of Wheeljack's Seal-O-Tronic Interdimensional Channel Changer that the Old One had constructed using Wheeljack's notes and plans in Teletraan II, opening a portal to the Shattered Glass universe. Alpha Trion yelled an alarm, and Old One was interrupted by the arrival of Snoop, Spike, and Stormwind. Stormwind shot the Channel Changer out of Old One's hand, but he managed to escape through the portal. Spike and Stormwind got the injured Alpha Trion to the medlab, where Spike treated his injures and Trion disassembled the damaged Channel Changer, attempting to figure out how to seal the rift. Unnoticed, Snoop gave into her curiosity, and leaped into the portal. On the other side of the rift, Goldbug made himself known to Ebony, who was sitting on his hood in the Pit's motorpool. When asked his intentions, Goldbug revealed to Ebony that the Autobots were on Earth to learn of the humans' defensive capabilities -- something Ebony helped with immensely by bringing Goldbug into the Pit. Ebony suggested an alliance, which Goldbug sarcastically offered to mention to his superiors before blasting his way out of the Pit and escaping. Meanwhile, General Flagg at the Burpleson Air Force Base detected the rift opening up on the Shattered Glass side, and sent jets to chase the Old One as he escaped (although they failed to capture and apprehend him). He asked General Flint to sent help securing the Shattered Glass side of the portal, and Flint sent Snake-Eyes. Spacetime weakened by the Old One's act, a second rift opened in the southwestern United States, at the spot where Mirage had opened a similar portal by destroying the Space Bridge. Unnoticed by the Autobots for quite some time, a third portal opened just north of Decepticon City. Ravage and Sephie Beller travelled through the Southwestern rift, as well as many members of Shattered Glass G.I. Joe and a few Cobras. Scarlett also passed through the rift, infiltrating the Pit there and setting explosives before being discovered by Ebony and Flint. In the fight that followed, General Flint was killed. Mal-Feasance initially steered the V'Ger into deep space near Shattered Glass Cybertron, seeking to attack any ships that attempt to leave the planet before it entered the Plait Expanse. Following the Autobot Warship Ark and the Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis to Earth, on September of 2010 Capt. MAL-FEASANCE launched an attack against the ''Nemesis''. Mal rammed the Nemesis with the V'Ger, and he and his crew swamped aboard, slaughtering all in their wake. While on the Nemesis Mal freed the prisoners Jetfire and Trailbreaker, and continued his rampage until stopped in battle by Deathsaurus. Mal was forced to withdraw, retreating to the far reaches of the Sol system to prepare for his next assault. Alpha Trion studied the rifts to the Shattered Glass universe, anxious to find a way to close them before permanent damage is done to the spacetime surrounding Earth. Traveling to the Temple of Knowledge, he found it ransacked, and the Underbase plundered and stolen. Fearing his nemesis was behind the act, Trion made contact with the Cyclonus from the other side of the rift, hoping the good Decepticons there would help him stop the Old One's destruction. However, he soon realized Cyclonus himself was compromised by the Old One. He turned to Professor Razorclaw and Lt. Commander Starscream for help, only to get Starscream arrested for treason. Taking the matter into his own hands, Trion prepared to seek out the Old One himself. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron, and attacked the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Mesocyclone joined Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Professor Razorclaw, and the rest of the Weatherbots in fighting them off. Mal's crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Months later Alpha Trion, with the assistance of Dust Devil, infiltrated Skymount to rescue the rebel Starscream from Cyclonus's clutches. On the way there Alpha Trion transformed for the first time in recorded memory, shocking Dust Devil quite a bit. After rescuing Starscream, Trion and Dust Devil brought Starscream and the incidentally-captured Bug Bite back to the Temple of Knowledge, from where Trion planned his final assault against the Old One. Using information from Doctor Razorclaw, Trion directed the V'ger towards the Old One's last known whereabouts. However, the semi-sentient V'ger fought the Autobots' controls and crashed in Kaon. Undaunted, Alpha Trion and Dust Devil left the ship, setting off after the Old One on foot. Tracking his path, they found the Old One at last, who claimed to be waiting for them. After the Old One critically injured Dust Devil and escaped, Krunix interrogated Dust Devil while Alpha Trion went for help. Returning with Typhoon, Alpha Trion got Dust Devil back to the V'ger and saved his life, repairing him with what parts Blizzard could fashion aboard the Junkion ship. Trion ordered Dust Devil to remain in sickbay until he was fully recovered, which meant of course Dust Devil tried to escape as soon as possible. Longsight, who was in the V'ger's brig when it crashed in Kaon, had escaped into the walls of the ship. Longsight lay low until Dust Devil also tried to escape into the ship's infrastructure, at which time Longsight pounced, attempting to capture and eat Dust Devil. It took the combined efforts of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and Typhoon to drive Longsight from the ship; Longsight and Typhoon both had half their faces melted off in the process. Alpha Trion repaired Dust Devil AGAIN and resumed plans to capture the Old One. In March of 2012, Alpha Trion successfully tracked the Old One to his base, where the evil sage was waiting. Backed up by his henchman Blitzkrieg, the Old One attacked Alpha Trion with his Terminus Blade, critically injuring him before being driven back by Dust Devil and Firestar. Face shattered by Dust Devil's Ebon Blade, the Old One retreated with Blitzkrieg's aid, leaving the Terminus Blade behind. At first, Alpha Trion himself wielded the Terminus Blade, but quickly fell to its evil sway. Dust Devil fought Trion and won, taking the sword away from him. In return Trion built a special scabbard for the sword, entrusting it in Dust Devil's care for the time being. Together Alpha Trion and Dust Devil ventured to the Chamber of Omega Terminus to seek aid against the Old One. They were attacked by the re-animated corpses of Cliffjumper, Drench, and Hyperdrive, and were almost overwhelmed before Dust Devil drew the Terminus Blade, at which Omega Terminus called off his minions. Terminus told Trion what he needed to do to repair the rifts, and then sent the two Autobots back, erasing their memories of where they'd been or where they'd learned their critical information. Needing a scan of the Old One's Stellar Spanner in order to build a machine to close the rifts between the Shattered Glass universe and his own, Alpha Trion conceived a plan to lure the Old One out of Iacon so he could send in Chromia and Firestar to infiltrate the Autobot base. Alpha Trion and Dust Devil successfully lured the Old One away from Iacon, and using fake IDs programmed by Alpha Trion, the femmes were able to slip easily past Autobot guards Flattop and Subsea and venture into the city. After some minor run-ins with some additional SG-Autobot guards, Firestar and Chromia were able to successfully scan Old One's Stellar Spanner and return the schematics back to Alpha Trion. When Chromia and Firestar returned with the scans, they brought a mortally injured Frenzy (SG) with them. Chromia vowed his death would be avenged, but Frenzy stressed his wish to have no more bloodshed. Though Alpha Trion wasn't able to heal Frenzy's injuries, he was able to alleviate the pain he suffered from his injuries, and as a result, Frenzy died a peaceful death, surrounded by a new group of Autobot friends with Chromia was comforting him. Frenzy's last request that his remains to be taken back to Alpha Trion's world, but although he passed along Frenzy's wishes, he handed over Frenzy's body to Starscream and Windshear to make the final decision. Using the information brought back by the Autobot femmes, Alpha Trion isolated himself to work on a device to close the rifts, while Dust Devil worked with Trailbreaker to set up defensive installations in the temple. Meanwhile back on Earth, Lt. Bludd was captured by G.I. Joe and was being held at the Burpleson Air Force Base. In response to torture and threats again his family, Bludd revealed Cobra's hidden location in Springfield. After months of sitting on General Courage's desk, the information was finally acted upon by Courage in 2012 when he sent Joe tracker Tomahawk to Springfield to investigate the report. In 2013, Alpha Trion finally found a way to close the rift in the Temple of Knowledge, and transferred that information down to Earth, where Skyfire used it to close the rift in the Southwestern United States. When Buzzsaw came by Autobot City to gather information on the closing of the Shattered Glass rifts, Metroplex sent Scamper out to meet him. Scamper provided Buzzsaw with a dataslug containing information on the Cybertronian and Southwestern United States rifts, and logistical information in the goal of the Autobots and Decepticons working together to close the rift near Decepticon City. In August, after almost two years of investigation, the US government failed to turn up a single Cobra in Springfield, which had become a ghost town. Finally, in frustration, Secretary Hauser decided to use the situation to demonstrate the power of the GODS, and to have one last laugh at Bludd's expense, to punish him for the uselessness of his information. Zero took Bludd to a hill overlooking Springfield, and told him his family had been released and were living there safely. He then called down a GODS strike, destroying the entire town. Believing he'd just witnessed the death of his family (as well as the population of an entire city), Bludd snapped, savagely beating Zero and pinning him to his car. Zero begged for his life, telling Bludd his family was fine and had never been captured at all, and certainly weren't in Springfield when it was destroyed. Bludd didn't believe be could trust Zero, and felt it didn't matter anyway - he put Zero's gun against the Joe's broken face and fired, killing Zero instantly and messily. Post-TP Continued in Shattered Glass The Movie. OOC "Shattered Glass" is the name for the fictional universe and associated toys begun in conjunction with BotCon 2008. It is a "mirror universe," where the bad guys are good, the good guys are bad, and (mostly) everyone has different paint schemes. The story is a Transformers take on the old sci-fi warhorse of an evil alternate universe, a concept previously seen in stories such as Star Trek's Mirror Universe and DC comics' Earth-Three. Bzero thought it would make a fun TP. Luckily, Carrie agreed. Carrie got a look at the Botcon issue of Shattered Glass and fell in love with it as soon as she was reading it. She loves it! And Sephie Beller! And Ravage! The Shattered Glass comic and toyline are an inspiration for this TP, but there are many differences. For example, instead of Cliffjumper from our universe travelling to the Shattered Glass universe, we're going to have portals open allowing two-way travel between the worlds. Also, since Carrie hates *Master and Pretenders, any character using that technology in the comic will be a normal, non-shell pre-Master in our version of the SG Universe. Mature Themes Warning The Shattered Glass universe is a little more hardcore and less PG than our usual MUX. Logs/Posts 1986 (SG) * "Once Upon A Rebellion" - Not that long ago, Magnus attempted to assassinate his brother, the Emperor Prime (one file, Magnus's POV) * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part I)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup. (Emperor Prime's POV) * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 2)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup, continued. * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 3)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup, concluded. 1996 * "Lookout Pointe Jr. High School" - A bright computer genius meets the Witwicky brothers in junior high. 1991 (SG) * "Seeds of Betrayal" - Spike and Buster weren't always the screwups that they are/were today. For years, Spike and Buster had an inseparable bond, occasionally joking with one another in brotherly fashion, but usually, protecting one another from their tyrannical, violent, drunk father. Then one day, something changed. 2009 'Posts': * October 5 - Shattered Glass TP Announcement * October 5 - General Flint: Expanded Mission * October 5 - Goldbug: Mission Report * October 5 - Soundwave: Mission Update - Earth * October 17 - Deadline 10/17: Memorandum to General Flint 'Logs': * October 14 - (TFU Side) Barbecue meets Turborat - Turborat runs into Barbecue and Mara in Florida, and then is surprised by a Decepticon... * October 15 - (SG Side) Legal Counsel - Lieutenant Bludd meets with Xamot and Tomax to discuss the problem of his son's imprisonment. * November 4 - (SG Side) Desperate Times - Xamot and Tomax take Lieutenant Bludd to Cobra's hideout. * November 25 - Great Escape - Lt Bludd rescues his son from the clutches of Doc Greer and the CDC. *December 4 - The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky - Deadline decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! * December 10 - Clash of Style - Taifeng and SG-Growler argue over Earth music 2010 Logs * January 04 - "Waiting" - Goldbug and Snoop wait at Carly's house for Cain's return. * January 5 - "Jr. High School Reunion" - Not every Shattered Glass character starts off rotten. Take this scene (in flashback form!) where a bright computer genius meets the Witwicky brothers in junior high. Unbeknowst to Buster and Chip, this chance encounter will eventually shape each of their paths later in life as they finally intersect with stinging results. * January 11 - "Little steps add up into big strides!" - The Autobots struggle to get the Ark and its launchpad repaired following a Decepticon attack. * 8 Mar - "Roadside Assistance" - Slickspin and Henri Arkeville lend Lt Bludd a hand when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. * March 24 - "Pee Brain" - darkSpike tries to piss off (literally) Edwin and try his interrogation skills. * April 12 - "Gathering at the Portal" - Sebastian Bludd watches the various visitors to the Shattered Glass side of the Southwestern portal. * April 19 – “The Looking Glass Breaks” - Ebony Returns to the SG world, Scarlett's Cover is broken in the SG-Pit, General Flint is killed, Scarlett is rescued! * April 26 - "Back in the Saddle...Again" - Time for Scarlett to get back in the saddle, and get to work. Things have gone to hell, and there are infiltrators in the Pit, and she is not too happy about it... Time to fix it. *April 27 - "Close Call" - The SG Joes nearly blow their cover. And Deadline receives some much-needed advice on fatherhood from...SG Spike. Uh...okay. * April 29 - "Red to the Rescue" - The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! * May 24 - "Ark Launch" - The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase. * September 20 - "Bludd and Duchess on a Plane" - Major Bludd encounters Duchess on his way to Springfield (SG) to begin the hunt for his alternate self. * September 23 - "I See Right Through You" - On the hunt for his Shattered Glass alternate self, Major Bludd meets the Shattered Glass version of Cobra Commander, a strange bathrobe-clad man known as Father Cobra. 'Posts': * January 11 - New Contract * February 11 - "US Successfully Tests Super-Weapon" - Faux News reports on the successful satellite strike "test" * February 14 - The Ark - Perceptor reports on the progress on the Ark. * February 15 - "The Nemesis Completed" - Bug Bite reports on the completion of the Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis * February 16 - "Dr. Andersen" - Ansatsusha reports in after encountering Three. * February 16 - "SG-Slipstream" - Psyche-Out reports on his initial analysis of "Slipstream" * February 16 - "Shattered Glass Channels" - OOC post about new channels for the Shattered Glass universe. March 3 - Soviet Union Accuses US of Attacks The Shattered Glass universe has been running a particular story all over the world lately. One example is a story that aired on Faux News, reported by Melinda Lossman. "This is Melinda Lossman with Faux News, bringing you the latest information on a developing story. The Soviet Union has formally accused President Colton and the USA of unprovoked attacks against their homeland. Pictures have been released, showing a devastated village in Southern Siberia." "President Primakov of the USSR has said, quote, 'This attack against our Republic will not stand. President Colton was not satisfied merely demonstrating his new weapon, but sees fit to use it against other nations without provocation. Further attacks against our great nation will not go unpunished.' President Colton has not yet made an official statement, however representatives of the US Military have denied that any such act of aggression was made against USSR, claiming that Primakov's accusations are merely Communist Propaganda. As always, Faux News will bring you more on this story as it developes." April 13 - "Report from the other side" Airborne reports goings-on in the Shattered Glass universe April 13 - "Security leaks" Flint orders Joes in custody on the other side of the rift to be rescued or killed 2011 'Logs': * January 12 - "Cabin Fever" - After weeks of languishing in the Pit, Buster's nerves give out and years of taunting from his older brother are about to get a painful payback. Meanwhile, Lowdown is content in taunting the fate of both Spike and Buster in front of them. * March 15 - "Ebony v Snake-Eyes... Round 1! FIGHT!" - Ebony and Snake-Eyes meet in Seattle... violence ensues. * April 13 - "Attack on the Polyhex launchpad" - Octane reports on the Autobots' unsuccessful attack on Kaon * April 13 - "Security leaks" - Flint orders Joes in custody on the other side of the rift to be rescued or killed * April 19 - "The Looking Glass Breaks" - General Flint killed by Ebony. General Ho takes over G.I. Joe's day-to-day operations. * 25 April - "Showdown on Oak Lane" - Major Bludd and Lt Bludd join forces to prevent Ebony from capturing the Lieutenant's wife, Katherine. * April 26 - "Back in the Saddle...Again" - Time for Scarlett to get back in the saddle, and get to work. Things have gone to hell, and there are infiltrators in the Pit, and she is not too happy about it... Time to fix it. This is from Scarlett's POV, and ends when she heads to her Quarters to get some sleep. * April 26 - "Just A Few Questions" - Ebony stops by Major Bludd's cell to interrogate him. * April 26 - "Ms. Ebony goes to Washington" - Ebony is called to Washington by Secretary of Defense Conrad S. Hauser to explain how General Flint died. * April 26 - "Basement Dwellings" - Chip Chase exacts a decade-in-the-making revenge scheme against his junior high nemesis Buster Witwicky. * 1 May - "Escape from Burpleson" - Major Bludd catches a break and escapes from Burpleson, with the aid of the Baroness. Snoop likewise finds herself free. * 2 May - "Recovery" - Major Bludd receives a couple of visitors as he recuperates in Medical after his ordeal on the other side of the portal. 'Posts': Apr 17 - SG-Cybertron :A Few Months Ago: A huge derelict vessel showed up in orbit above SG-Earth. SG-Magnus, along with several other SG-Transformers, investigated. Turns out the ship (which looked suspiciously like the Event Horizon) was actually alive and was an SG-Junkion (think Reavers from Firefly & Serenity) named Ahr-Vee. An experimental FTL system knocked him out and put him into Earth's orbit. Well, the Ahr-Vee woke up, and everyone but SG-Magnus escaped before he opened the gateway back to the SG Planet of Junk. :Today: While SG-Perceptor was broadcasting the execution of Slugfest on ABN, Temperance staged a daring rescue from orbit. Cosmos gave chase, but Temperance evaded him. Before Cosmos could continue pursuit, the SG-Junkions activated their gravity drive and folded space directly into the Plait Expanse. Practically the entire Junkion fleet passed into the Cybertron system. Temperance saved Slugfest as the Junkions poured onto the surface of Cybertron, led by SG-Magnus. While wholesale pandemonium spread across Cybertron, Magnus chased Perceptor and Cuffs back to Iacon. Perceptor went to activate the Stellar Spanner (the SG version of the Space Bridge) so he could flee to Earth, while Cuffs got stuck outside. Magnus grabbed Cuffs, brought him up to the Spellar Spanner, killed Perceptor and threw Cuffs in instead. Cuffs (along with Perceptor's head) was then sent through to Earth to deliver a message to Emperor Prime: Magnus is coming for him. :Forseeable Future: Cybertron is now occupied by the SG-Junkions. There are still survivors, but they've gone into hiding. :Still to Come: The SG-Junkions now have the coordinates to Earth, along with access to the Stellar Spanner. 2 May - "Recovery" Major Bludd receives a couple of visitors as he recuperates in Medical after his ordeal on the other side of the portal. 2012 'Logs': * October 08 - "Travel to Tarn" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil Travel to Tarn to lay a trap for the Old One. * October 19 - "Let's Go Over the Plan" - Chromia and Firestar go over the plan one more time. * October 29 - "Battle of Tarn" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil lure the Old One to Tarn, to keep him distracted while Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon. * October 29 - "Sandstorm to the rescue!" - Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. * November 01 - "A Mission, and Mercy" - Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon, and encounter a dying Decepticon. * November 26 - "(Mis)Communication" - Alpha Trion has a little difficulty communicating with Windshear. * December 02 - "Unwelcome Guest" - Alpha Trion decides to invite Red Alert to join him at the Temple of Knowledge. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion" - Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" - Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. * December 03 - "Blame" - Jetfire comes up with a plan. * December 03 - "Throttle Joins the Party" - Throttle joins the Autobots in the Temple of Knowledge * December 18 - "Summons" - Jetfire is summoned to the Ark * December 18 - "New Designs" - Benin-Jeri ponders new designs for Dust Devil Category:2012 'Posts': * September 11 - "Report from SG-Cybertron" - Alpha Trion reports on the situation in Shattered Glass Cybertron. * November 2 - "End in Sight" - Trion reports the Female Autobots' success in gathering data on the Old One's Stellar Spanner * November 27 - "Rifts Progress" - Alpha Trion reports on his progress in soon closing the rifts Category:2012 2013 'Logs': * January 28 - "Pump-Felt Farewells" - Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge * January 28 - "Damn Junkions" - Gears returns to Autobot City and runs into Sit-Com. *January 28 - "Childhood Memories" - Sparkplug relives an early childhood memory. *February 18 - "It's All Fun and Games" - Alpha Trion Trusts His Life to a Human, and Benin-Jeri loses an optic. * March 04 - "Checking In" - Blaster checks in with Skyfire about what's going on on Cybertron. * March 11 - "Dust Devil Modifications" - Dust Devil tests out his new body modifications * March 31 - "Easter Baskets" - Barbecue offers Temera her first Easter basket * May 04 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. * May 20 - "Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt" - The Decepticons attempt a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. * May 20 - "Sgt. Mace's Undercover Operation in Denver" - Sgt. Mace infiltrates one of the Denver cartel's drug dens, in a buy that very nearly goes wrong when Hound and Sit-Com suddenly show up! * August 8 - Endgame - Capt Zero takes Lt Bludd to Springfield to be reunited with his family at last. * October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 'Posts': * March 28 - Dusty reports bringing Mirror Temera back to the Pit * May 2 - "Opportunities" - Goldbug reports on Skyfire's shifting allegiences Category:2013 2016 * April 27 - "Preparations" - Jetfire and Taifeng prepare for Jetfire's coronation as Autobot Emperor of Destruction. * May 31 - "The Return of Emperor Prime" - Emperor Prime reawakens! * July 10 - "The Night Before the Coronation" - Taifeng endures Jetfire's preparations for his coronation. * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. * August 19 - "Discussions of Death" - The Decepticons discuss the death of Jetfire. Body Count The following characters have died so far during the Shattered Glass TP: * General Flint (SG) - killed by Ebony * Frenzy (SG) - killed by Windcharger (SG) * Metalhawk (SG) - Killed by Emperor Prime * Perceptor (SG) - killed by Magnus (SG) * Sparkplug (SG) - died of natural causes * Spike Witwicky (SG) - Died in a hotel in the main TFUniverse, killed by Nightfall * Chip Chase (SG) - Killed by Buster Witwicky (SG), before Ebony or Mainframe (SG) could get to him. * Zero - shot in the face by Lt. Bludd * Lugnut (SG) - Killed by Emperor Prime *Scrapper - Killed by Emperor Prime *Long Haul - Killed by Autobots *Shrapnel - Killed by Rodimus *Kickback - Killed by Emperor Prime *Valour - Killed by Emperor Prime *Singe - Killed by Emperor Prime *Bloodwulf - Killed by Emperor Prime Players * AbsyntheNocturne * CalihexInmate * CarrieWhitaker * Bzero * Colchek * Darksabrz * Dean * Dekker * Doomflower * Double0Snake * Dunmurderin * Fyrestorm8 * GilleyZ * Horsetuna * IceSpark * Kadjem * Savage_Ravage * Shebakoby * SpikeWitwicky * StarscreamF15 * SydneyGB * TFDatabase * Whitedagger * Yamita References See Also * Timeline (SG) Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Shattered Glass TP Category:TPs Category:Current TPs